Marie WolfMoon A-Z Prompts
by Avatar Wolfheart
Summary: A-Z prompts written for my OC, Marie WolfMoon, in preparation of a LOTS story I hope to upload eventually, so consider it a preview or teaser. After I've finished Marie's prompts I will do one for Kahlan Amnell and Cara Mason. Rated M for suggestive themes, may be raised to M later. Femslash, yuri, shoujo ai. Don't like, don't read.
1. Aunt

**Aunt**

Had someone told Marie that she had would become close to her aunt anytime before this past year, she would have laughed. She hadn't even known she had an aunt until the events with freeing Dennee and saving the Confessor's son. Augustine probably would have laughed as well. They were remarkably similar in personality if not in looks. Due to that similarity, Marie often turned to her aunt for advice that she couldn't ask her friends for.

Augustine was the first of her biological family to find out about her lovers. There had been no judgement about their gender or anything else about them. She had however expressed amusement in the fact that her two lovers each had strong ties to Marie's identity. It made Marie happy to know she had her Aunt's support when she finally told the rest of her family. If only her Aunt hadn't found out by walking in on them. The woman never let it go, ever.

**Many of these will be this short or shorter, so don't complain about length. I got this idea for a character after rewatching LOTS for the third time. ****_The Guardian Spirit Trilogy_**** is my primary focus at the moment so this will have slow updates, and the main story won't be posted until I finished ****_TGST_****. Also I don't believe this deserves an M rating, but if any of you readers think that the rating should go up, please let me know.**


	2. Brother

**Brother**

Marie continuously found herself irritated by her half-brother. Arthur was three years younger than her and barely an adult, so it should have come as no surprise to her that he could be so innocent. Even his twin had rolled her eyes when he failed to understand the fact that she was involved in a romantic relationship with two other woman after the first ten times that it was explained. But there were times when he didn't irritate her so much and she would remember just how amazing a brother he could be.

The most memorable moment had been on one of the rare visits to see her half siblings. Kata had sent her with Arthur and one of her lovers to visit the marketplace and pick up some ingredients for dinner. They had been stared at constantly in the marketplace, a fact that the two women had been highly aware of. Used to the staring they ignored, pretending to be as oblivious to it as Arthur was.

Marie had remarked in a light tone, "If we were the sun, they're eyes would be burned out of their heads by now."

The other woman didn't seem amused by the statement to the untrained person, but Marie saw the slight lift at the edges of her mouth. She'd turned to Marie, green eyes sparkling as she'd replied with a blank face.

"Perhaps we should give them something to stare at, than."

Marie had smiled into the sudden kiss, locking eyes with her lover. A bear of a man, slammed his shoulder into the two as he passed, calling them a harsh name loudly as he kept walking. He obviously had no common sense as both women glared at him, resting their hands on their agiels. Cara's red leather had creaked softly as she started to draw one of the tortuous weapons. It wasn't either of them that felled the man though.

Arthur, who had drawn ahead of them at some point, socked the man in the nose with a well placed punch. The man howled as his nose was broken before the breath was forced from his body at the younger boys swift strong kick to the behemoths gut. With the man, laid out at his feet, he had stood tall and proud and spoke clearly for everyone to hear.

"We don't treat women like that, no matter what. And if I ever catching you doing that to my sister and her lover again -or any woman for that manner- I'll make sure you can't pass that rudeness onto any kids you might have. Got it?"

The behemoth glared up at him as he turned away, he had started to rise as if to attack Arthur, but quickly rethought it, on seeing the look in the Mord'Siths' eyes.

"That wasn't necessary, we're quite capable of taking care of ourselves," Cara had said when he'd stopped in front of them.

"Marie's my sister and I might be younger than her, but it's still my job to stand up for my sister's honor. And since you mean so much to her, that means I'll protect you to."

Marie had never loved her brother more.


	3. Chains

**Chains**

Marie was familiar with chains. For most of her life she had been trapped in either physical or mental chains. Until she met Them . . .

Kahlan weakened the chains around her heart and soul first, allowing Marie to finally live and when Cara came along, she tore them to scraps, freeing her to finally just be without all the struggling and heartache. Now Marie cannot be chained, because she knows what it is to be free and because she still has the support of her lovers. Some days Marie wonders where she'd be without them, than she remembers what Shota told her. If Marie had never met them she would have been retrained and re broken, becoming nothing more than a broken doll wrapped in cold steel.

She still has nightmares about chains, but when she wakes up, her lovers are always there, holding her and reminding her that the only chains are the ones that bind the three of their hearts together. It is a warming thought.


	4. Defiant

**Defiant**

Marie had always been defiant to authority. It's the Alpha wolf inside her. But like a true Alpha wolf, her mates, her lovers can make her as submissive as an Omega. But whenever they do, Marie still feels like their equals. It's just the way they are.

**Short.**


	5. Earth

**Earth**

Being raised by wolves, Marie is far more intuned with the earth than any human her friends or family have met. She can track and hunt like a wolf and her footsteps always fall surely and silently. She can blend in with the scenery when in need and can easily recognize edible food from inedible food. She is so intuned that it's almost like she's apart of the earth. She stands as tall as the tallest tree and is as immovable as the ground itself. She is grounded. But sometimes her lovers can make her fly with just a touch.


	6. Friends and Family

**Friends and Family**

Friends. Marie has many. From the wolves that raised her to the resistance fighters that she's fought alongside, Marie has had many friends. But none can get her to open up like the fiery haired Mord'Sith, Crimson Nellin, her soul sister, Ember, or the Seeker's sister, Jennsen. Each has played a part in pushing her towards and encouraging her relationship with her lovers before they were lovers. Marie still remembers the slap Richard received from his sister after he'd spoken harshly to Kahlan. The Confessor had already slapped him beforehand, but it wasn't until his sister's slap that he realized what he'd said. When he went to go after Kahlan, those three friends, blocked his path and gestured for Cara and Marie to go after her instead. Marie loved her friends and she would just as soon fight for them as they had for her. Her closest friends were her family and sadly that included Richard even when "he was wearing his ass as an hat" as Cara had so eloquently put it to Kahlan. Marie had never seen her smile so widely.


	7. Guarded

**Guarded**

Marie guarded her secrets with the ferocity of a wolf. Every time Kahlan discovered one, Marie would draw inward becoming even more guarded. At first Kahlan had thought it was because Marie didn't trust them, but eventually realized that the other woman was just afraid to be hurt. If she hadn't been so guarded, perhaps Kahlan would have realized Marie's true feelings earlier. It took Cara catapulting through every guarded secret and slapping Kahlan in the face with the truth for her to notice it. Marie guarded her emotions so carefully that not even a Confessor could read them. It was frustrating.


	8. Hands

**Hands**

Kahlan was constantly amazed by Marie's hands. Burn scars and calluses told a story of her training with an agiel as well as the hard work of living on her own. They were capable of so many things. Capable of dealing heavy blows and backhands when she was being harassed by soldiers or drunk men. Capable of deftly nocking an arrow with great speed and of pulling back the heavily resistant string of her bow. They could twist knives around effortlessly and throw said knives with only a flick of the wrist. They could grasp an enemy Mord'Sith's agiel barehanded as if it was just a feather, even when her veins stood out sharply under her pale skin and the weapon started to burn.

But despite their strength, they could be surprisingly gentle. They could tie knots in traps for food and were able to stitch ripped clothing together. They could pet her wolves and comfort a child They could stroke through Kahlan's hair until she fell into a deep sleep and could leave goosebumps across her skin when they brushed up her arms with feather light touches. And they could melt Kahlan as easily as if she was snow. They could do many things, but Kahlan's favorite thing about her hands came when night fell and they retired to their room for the night. Yes, Marie's hands were quite amazing.


	9. Imagine

**Imagine**

Marie's imagination was horrible. Her imagination was rarely optimistic and often Marie would drive herself into paranoia and anxiety attacks. Her imagination especially liked to focus on her fears of being captured by the Mord'Sith. She would find herself lost in thought in the middle of the day about something pertaining to something as simple as dinner and the next thing she knew she'd be swept into a daymare - as her sister called them - about her being broken and retrained under the painful strikes of an agiel.

But sometimes her imagination wasn't so bad. Sometimes she'd wake from a dream or daydream to find Cara watching over her with a coy smile as asked slyly what Marie had dreamed about. Marie always responded with "Let's make it a reality and you can find out" and the two would drag Kahlan along with them whether she had been trying to sleep or not. It was those times when all three lovers found themselves loving Marie's imagination.


	10. Juggle

**Juggle**

Marie had never been good at juggling, so when a drunk Kahlan shoved several random objects into her hands, she had vehemently refused. The Confessor had pouted at her and Cara had teamed up with her against Marie, just for the amusement of watching Marie. In front of the whole tavern that night, Marie made a general fool of herself. Although, the steak knife embedded in the blonde chair between her legs hadn't been an accident of the juggling. Neither had the half pint of ale that had been dumped over her head. Actually none of objects that struck Cara during the juggling routine had been an accident. The next morning a very hungover Kahlan and an exhausted Marie could hardly walk after an extremely smug Cara had punished them. Kahlan for begging Marie to juggle, and Marie for purposefully 'accidentally' throwing objects at her and making her leathers sticky. All agreed it had all been worth it. Well, all except for Kahlan about her hangover.

**I should be working on **_Love and Duty_**right now, but am finding myself frustrated by the current chapter.**


	11. Kindred

**Kindred**

Marie and Cara were kindred souls of confusion and stress when Kahlan was being unreasonably emotional. Cara was the one who got yelled at most often by Kahlan, but when Kahlan slungshot between emotions it was the wolf girl she yelled at and the blonde Mord'Sith she cried on. Both were unable to cope with it most of the time. So it was only natural that they _kindly_ forced Richard to deal with her while they went off to hunt or spar. Of course the both got yelled at when Kahlan was once again in her right mind and they came home. But like kindred souls, Marie and Cara were more than capable of making up for it.


	12. Longing

**Longing**

Every night Marie had been separated from Cara and Kahlan in the Mord'Siths temple, she found herself with the impossibly longing for something she could not explain. When the agiel raised welts and bruises on her skin, she allowed that longing to pull her mind away from the pains of her body. At that time she never knew what she longed for and it reflected in her imagination in crazy ways and just made her more confused. Because at the time she could not possibly fathom why she'd imagine something as mundane as Kahlan and Cara playing chess together while she watched them both. Nor could she fathom why often those dreams ended up with the three of them in a bed together. Her longings had made absolutely no sense.

Now Marie understand. Kahlan and Cara bandied insults and flippant comments like a game of chess, each trying to checkmate the other into a stuttering mass -Kahlan- or into a frown of confusion - Cara. She had longed for watching their interactions and for the normalcy of their relationship, she mused laying naked between her two equally naked lovers as they cuddled. Kahlan and Cara had been too busy shooting barbed comments at one another over her head to notice the relaxed content smile that spread across her face.


End file.
